


My cat, Sasuke

by tehdonggua



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cat, Fluff, M/M, Ninja, Sasuke - Freeform, Yaoi, naruto - Freeform, naruto named a cat sasuke, some colorful language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehdonggua/pseuds/tehdonggua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto decided to name his cat Sasuke. Guess who's not ok with that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kitty Sasuke

“Sasuke, purr for me~~”

Did Hinata really hear that? Or was that her imagination? 

“Oh yeah, Sasuke, you've gotten so much bigger,”

Yup, Hinata really did hear that. Wait. Was that N-Naruto’s voice?

“You've grown more hair as well! Oh well, I guess we’ll just have to shave it off again after we’ve gone back home!”

Oh god. That was Naruto’s voice. Creeping closer to the sound of her crush’s voice, Hinata advanced forwards. What was he doing with Sasuke anyway? Then, she heard a cat-like growl, produced form the back of someone’s throat. ‘What a lewd sound!’ she thought. Ah! She can see Naruto now! Well, part of him. Even though she could only see a leg, it looked really weird. Why was he squatting? 

“Yeah, you like that, don't you? I’ll rub you harder.”

Face turning as red as Garaa’s hair, Hinata fled the scene.

\--- 

Neji was combing his long, luxurious dark hair by the river when he heard Naruto’s voice.

“Sasuke, you’re so feisty today! I might have to slap you again!”

Neji didn’t really care. Whatever they were doing was their own business, not his. Pretending not to hear it, he continued to brush his hair.

“Oh Sasuke, your tail is so cute! Long and fluffy~”

Was Sasuke cosplaying? 

“Your ears are so pointy and soft as well~”

Comb still stuck in the middle of his hair, Neji walked swiftly away. Sasuke cosplaying as some cat girl was something he did not want to see.

\---

Sasuke was, as usual, training. This time, he was deep in the forest, throwing kunai at specific tree branches.

Hearing a guttural cat like sound, without thinking, he hurled the kunai at the direction of the growl. 

“Ahh!”

Shit. If he had hit someone, it would be his responsibility. And that would be hella annoying. As annoying as shit. Shit. 

“Don’t be scared, Sasuke! I’ll protect you!”

What the hell? Why was someone calling out his name? He didn’t need protecting! Not at all! 

“Here! Sasuke! Quickly! Leap into my arms!”

That’s Naruto’s voice! Was this some sort of a sick joke? Or was this just someone disguised as him? Creeping forward, Sasuke tried to pinpoint the sound of Naruto’s voice. 

 

\---

 

“TEMEEEEEE! BAKAUTO HAS STOLEN MY SASUKE-KUN?!” using her super strength, Sakura punched the next person she saw. Shit. Was that Neji? Whatever. He went flying backwards anyway. Far, far away. 

“I-I’m sorry!” Bowing her head down at Sakura, Hinata apologized yet again.

“TELL ME AGAIN! WHAT EXACTLY DID YOU SEE?” Sakura’s inner self imagined Naruto, and killed him over and over again in her mind.

“W-Well, I heard voices… Naruto said something about how big Sasuke was, and how Sasuke needed to shave his hair when they got back. Oh! And something about rubbing him harder.”

“WHAT?! THAT BASTARD NEEDS TO LEARN HIS PLACE! SASUKE IS MINE! I KNEW HE HAD A THING FOR HIM, ALWAYS GOING LIKE ‘OH MY DEAR SASUKE, I SHALL SAVE YOU!’ OR ‘OH SASUKE, WE ARE FRIENDS! YOU ARE NOT ALONE!’ NARUTO’S ALWAYS GETTING IN THE WAY OF MY RELATIONSHIPS IT’S NOT FUNNY ANYMORE WHEN I FIND HIM……”

 

Without either of them knowing, the news of Naruto and Sasuke had spread very fast, and soon, it traveled to Tsunade.  
“Young boys these days.” Shaking her head, she turned to Jiraiya, who didn’t even bother to hide his smirk. “I guess Naruto really did learn something from my books.”  
Breaking the table under her fist with ease, Tsunade stands up “That's not the main point. They are disrupting the peaceful village! What if the other villages find out about this? ‘Oh hey, you know Naruto, the guy that saved konoha? Well, he’s always just out with Sasuke in the most random places having sex!’ We would become a laughing stock! I’m going to find him.”

“If she stops breaking tables like fifty times a day, maybe the woodcutters won’t question us about the tables we have delivered up here every day,” Jiraiya mutters under his breath just as Tsunade leaves the room.

\---


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaha I'm sorry I didn't update, but I've been super busy with stuff lately...

Jiraiya conceals himself behind an unusually large bush, and listens.  
“Sasuke-chan, come on, you can do it~”  
Good. Very good. This is an excellent chance to get some inspiration about the new book he’s been working on.  
“Don't be shy, I’ve held you before, just stop twitching so I can help you, Sasuke-chan,”  
Jiraiya hears a rustling of leaves, and quickly finds another bush to hide behind. Sadly, that didn't help get rid of the rape smile that he had on.  
“Sasuke-chan, you should know that I love you by now… I feel so sad, rejected, even. I never thought I would see the day that you would reject me and now that you have, that just makes me feel very, very emotional… Sasuke, the moment I met you, your beautiful eyes pierced through my soul. And I knew you were mine forever. You have no idea how much that I have cared for you, looked out for you and loved you… Your cute and pointy nose, your soft and silky fur and your meow will be forever remembered. Yes. Your meow. You heard me right. I love how you meow at me when I do something that maybe you weren’t pleased with, but I know you were secretly enjoying every single touch, every caress I have given you. You will be in my soul forever.”  
Writing all of Naruto’s words down, Jiraiya’s smile gets bigger and bigger. Then came another rustle in the leaves, and Naruto’s cry of delight was heard soon afterwards. “Sasuke! You came back! You came back for me! I love you, Sasuke, I love you so much! I need you beside me constantly, because you remind me of who I am. I want you to understand my feelings towards you, so please. Stay with me! I need to feel your body against mine when we fall asleep, and you have to be the first thing I see when I wake up every morning. Sasuke, I knew you would come back for me! I know you love me as well! Come here, we'll go home now, and I’ll get you some food, shower you, brush your teeth, massage you, love you and then we can go to sleep.”  
As the words spill out of Naruto’s mouth faster and faster, Jiraiya finds himself writing faster and faster. But why wasn’t Sasuke saying anything? After such a confession, why would he remain silent?  
“O-Ouch! Sasuke, you’re hurting me! I thought you loved me! Why don't you understand? It hurts! You’re killing me! Someone, HELP!”  
Jumping out of the bushes, Jiraiya sees Naruto on the grass. What’s on top of him? A kitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY IT WAS SHORT TTATT

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahaha that was terrible I'm sorry ok bye


End file.
